I'm Not Jealous, I'm Loveous
by noviquinn
Summary: "Tidak ada yang salah jika kau peduli pada seseorang, yang salah adalah ketika kau mengharapkan dia melakukan hal yang sama." ... "Dan kabar baiknya, aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti peduli padamu." Cerita tentang Sarada yang tidak cemburu, tapi dia cinta. / Didedikasikan untuk pemenang #BoltSaladDay2018 @Mega Rachmawati / Congrats :)


**I'm Not Jealous, I'm Loveous.**

Boruto disclaimer Masashi K; Ukyo Kodachi

Fanfiksi : @noviquinn

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance

Tema : Canon

Didedikasikan untuk pemenang #BoltSaladDay2018

Juara 1 Kategori Fanart : Mega Rachmawati

 **HAPPY READING**

Sarada tidak mengerti, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjauh dari pemuda pecinta hamburger, Uzumaki Boruto. Ada sebuah masa yang membuatnya tidak bisa berada lama di dekat pemuda itu. Ketika Boruto memberi perhatian pada banyak perempuan. Entah itu rekan-rekan seangkatannya, maupun wanita-wanita yang mereka temui selama menjalankan misi.

Semua orang mengakui kecerdasan Sarada dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik selama ia menjadi ninja. Namun, Sarada sendiri tidak bisa mengakui dirinya secerdas itu untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri terhadap Boruto.

Sarada kesulitan.

Tentang makna dari ikatan yang mereka—dia dan Boruto—miliki.

Ada di batas wajar yang mana?

Sahabat, atau cinta?

"Boruto- _kun_! Aku memanggang daging ini untukmu." Sumire duduk di samping Boruto, menyumpit sepotong daging panggang lalu ia suapkan ke dalam mulut Boruto.

Tepat di depan mata Sarada.

"Ah, ini panas ' _ttebasa_!" Boruto membuka-tutup mulutnya begitu daging mendarat di atas lidahnya.

Malam itu rekan seangkatan Boruto merayakan atas suksesnya misi besar di sebuah negeri, di luar negara api. Seluruh _chunin_ angkatan Boruto bergabung dalam sebuah aliansi demi menjalankan misi melawan penjajah yang berisi ninja-ninja pengkhianat dari berbagai desa. Boruto menjadi kunci kemenangan atas misi itu. Negeri itu berterimakasih atas bantuan dari para ninja Konoha, terutama Boruto yang sudah mengalahkan pimpinan para penjajah.

Semenjak saat itu, Boruto semakin terkenal. Tidak hanya sebagai putra dari seorang Hokage, tetapi juga sebagai seorang ninja berbakat dan kuat yang mewarisi tekad _shinobi_ Konoha. Bahkan, di kalangan para gadis, Boruto semakin bersinar.

Saat itu Sarada hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam dari balik kacamatanya.

Ada rasa mengusik yang tidak bisa Sarada ungkapkan begitu saja saat Boruto dikelilingi oleh para gadis. Sarada tak berhak atas kuasa itu.

Namun, teman-temannya paham apa yang terjadi. Mitsuki dan Chocho tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan sorot sedih Sarada saat Boruto menerima perhatian dari para gadis, termasuk Sumire yang gencar mendekati si putra Hokage akhir-akhir ini.

" _Ne_ , Sarada." Mitsuki memanggil gadis yang sejak tadi menunduk; menghindari pemandangan Boruto yang sedang disuapi oleh Sumire tepat di depannya. "Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Kau tidak makan?"

"Eh?" Sarada sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh. Saat itu juga matanya yang kelam bertemu mata biru Boruto. "Aku ... agak kenyang."

"Kau tidak suka makanannya? Mau aku pesankan hamburger?" Boruto menimpali.

Sarada salah tingkah. Ia melirik Sumire yang tersenyum padanya. "Aku bosan makan hamburger."

"Itu enak tahu!" Boruto mencebik. Ia kembali meminum sodanya. "Kau memang agak aneh dari tadi. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak." Sarada berdalih.

Shikadai menambahkan, "Sarada diam seperti itu karena kau, Boruto!"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan!" Chocho berada di sisi meja yang sama dengan Sarada menjawab dengan mulut penuh daging. "Dan tidak peka."

"Maksudnya?" Boruto jadi bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Kali ini Sumire bertanya. Ia sejak tadi bingung ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

Sementara wajah Sarada memerah. Antara malu dan marah. Ia sendiri bingung maksud dari ucapan teman-temannya.

"Maksudnya ... Sarada juga mau disuapi seperti kau, Boruto!" Jelas apa yang dikatakan Chocho itu bohong. Dalam hati Chocho ingin berkata bahwa Sarada diam seperti ini karena gadis itu cemburu. Namun, tidak Chocho katakan yang sebenarnya. Ia masih menghargai privasi Sarada atas perasaan yang gadis itu miliki. Chocho ingin Sarada mengakui sendiri perasaan istimewa itu ada untuk Boruto. Bukan dari pengakuan orang lain, maupun dirinya.

"Oh, itu saja?" Boruto mengambil daging di atas pemanggang dengan sumpit. Mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Sarada. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Sini, buka mulutmu!"

"Kau apa-apaan, Boruto?" Sarada semakin marah dan malu. Pipinya tersipu, ia mendorong kacamatanya.

"Katanya mau disuapi?"

"Chocho hanya asal bicara."

"Kau jadi aneh."

"Terserah." Sarada melipat tangan di depan dada. Semakin lama duduk di antara Boruto dan Sumire membuat Sarada merasa panas.

Iwabe di samping Denki berkata, "Hei! Bukankah kita ada di sini malam ini untuk bersenang-senang? Kita harus merayakan keberhasilan misi besar kita ini dengan suka cita! Ya 'kan, Metal?"

"Iwabe- _kun_ benar! Apalagi Boruto- _kun_ jadi semakin banyak penggemarnya." Metal mengangkat gelas ke udara.

"Aku tidak punya penggemar dan aku tidak peduli." Boruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Ia tetap memperhatikan Sarada dengan sorot malas. Gadis itu membuang muka.

Wasabi di samping Sumire merangkul rekan setimnya itu sembari tersenyum. "Sumire saja sampai mengagumimu seperti ini, Boruto! Kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?"

Mata Sarada melebar, ada yang berdenyut dalam hatinya. Rekan-rekan yang lain seperti Inojin, Iwabe, Namida dan Wasabi bersiul menggoda. Membuat Sumire salah tingkah dengan pipi merona.

"Hwawawa, i-itu tidak benar."

" _Ninchou_ , kau serius mengagumiku?" tanya Boruto. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perasaan Sarada saat ini.

"I-itu..."

"Kau mengagumiku dari sisi mananya? Sarada saja menganggapku bodoh setiap hari." Boruto meilirik Sarada sembari cemberut. Ia ingat betul setiap kata-kata sarkasme Sarada ketika menyebut dirinya itu bodoh.

"Kau memang bodoh," timpal Sarada.

Boruto tersulut emosi. "Ya, terserah!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan terserah? Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu."

"Aku juga tidak pernah minta kau peduli padaku!" Dengan nada yang meninggi, Sarada tersinggung atas ucapan Boruto. Ia sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk saat ini, mungkin seperti cemburu. Lebih dari itu, sebenarnya juga mirip dengan : _lihatlah aku, gadis yang selalu memperhatikanmu!_

Mitsuki dan Shikadai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Boruto menyorot tajam pada Sarada. "Kenapa hari ini kau sangat aneh?"

"Aneh? Kau justru menyebalkan. Melihatmu seharian penuh dengan para wanita yang menggodamu," ucap Sarada sembari mengepalkan tangan, "kau pikir hanya dengan mengalahkan pemimpin penjajah itu, kau adalah yang terhebat? Belakangan ini kau jadi sangat sombong!"

"Apa? Aku? Bukankah selama ini yang sombong itu, kau?"

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih tahu tentang diriku? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak peduli?"

"Ya, memang. Tidak akan ada yang mau peduli pada perempuan yang sukanya marah tanpa alasan sepertimu."

"Aku...," bibir Sarada bergetar. Boruto benar-benar menyakitinya kali ini. Sarada melirik Sumire yang memegang lengan Boruto; mencegah pemuda itu mendebat Sarada lebih lama lagi," ... marah bukan tanpa alasan."

Sarada berdiri. Menunduk dalam dan menekan atas meja dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku pulang duluan."

"Sarada?" Chocho mengkhawatirkan teman dekatnya itu.

Sarada sudah melangkah ke luar restoran tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi.

Boruto terdiam dengan perasaan marah, menatap punggung Sarada melalui ekor matanya sampai gadis itu menghilang. Hari itu ia sangat membenci Sarada untuk beberapa alasan.

Namun, Boruto tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak berdiri dan ikut berlari ke luar restoran. Melangkah secepat mungkin untuk menemukan ke mana Sarada pergi setelah meninggalkan ia dan teman-temannya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Aku duluan, _Minna_!" ucap Boruto.

Teman-temannya menggeleng dengan senyuman. Sumire yang paling tersenyum manis.

"Mereka itu lucu. Saling suka, tapi pura-pura tidak peduli," ungkap Sumire.

Mitsuki di depan Sumire mengangguk; menyetujui. "Aku telah menyaksikan semuanya di antara mereka. Perasaan mereka itu bukan cinta, tapi lebih dari persahabatan."

"Perasaan macam apa itu? Merepotkan," sahut Shikadai malas.

Mitsuki tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Hanya Boruto dan Sarada yang tahu perasaan macam apa itu."

 **..o0o..**

Senja di desa Konoha. Lembayung merah memantul di atas air. Duduk sendiri menghadap sungai tenang. Baru kali ini Sarada ingin menangis untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Kenapa? Karena apa?

Ia hanya sedih sekali saat Boruto berkata tidak ingin peduli padanya. Ia hanya terluka saat Boruto berkata Sarada marah tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak nyaman saat Boruto begitu dekat dengan Sumire.

Kini Sarada tahu apa alasannya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan lutut.

"Aku benci ini dan itu ... perasaan menyebalkan."

Sarada menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata membasahi telapak tangan dan kacamatanya. Ia tersedu-sedu.

Suara gesekan rumput. Berhenti tepat di samping Sarada. Gadis itu memilih diam. Ia tahu ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Sarada tidak ingin orang itu melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Terdengar suara hela napas Boruto. "Hah ... kau sebenarnya kenapa, Sarada?"

Hanya isakan Sarada yang terdengar.

Boruto berusaha mengintip wajah Sarada, ia mendekat. "Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Sarada membelakangi Boruto sembari menghapus air matanya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Boruto. "Bukannya tadi kau bersama Sumire dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku mengejarmu."

Mereka diam lagi. Angin berhembus pelan menggoyang surai-surai hitam Sarada. Gadis itu masih membelakangi Boruto.

"Sarada ... kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Jangan bohong." Boruto menangkap tangan Sarada; membalik gadis itu agar menghadapnya. Kacamata Sarada basah karena air mata, Boruto bungkam. Meilhat gadis itu menangis ... entah mengapa Boruto tak suka.

"Jangan bohong, Sarada..."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak peduli tentangku, Boruto?"

Pegangan Boruto di tangan Sarada melemah sehingga Sarada bisa melepaskan diri. Boruto menunduk sembari menghela napas. Sarada membuang muka. Memilih untuk memandang sungai berkilauan di depannya dibanding pemuda di sampingnya.

Boruto menoleh. Memperhatikan wajah memerah Sarada dari samping.

Cantik.

Walaupun gadis itu habis menangis, wajahnya masih saja terlihat cantik. Lembayung senja memancar hingga Boruto bisa melihat keindahan Sarada di antara senja. Rambut rekan satu timnya sudah sangat panjang sekarang sampai ke punggung. Lambang khas Uchiha pun tersembunyi di balik rambut hitam itu.

Tidak terasa empat tahun berlalu. Dan Boruto menghabiskan beberapa waktu terbaiknya bersama gadis ini dalam satu tim. Anak dari guru kebanggaannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis yang selalu ada di saat- saat terbaik dan terburuk Boruto. Gadis yang selalu marah-marah tiap kali Boruto bersikap bodoh. Gadis yang merawatnya saat ia terluka. Gadis yang rela menangis untuknya tiap kali Boruto terluka parah dalam pertarungan. Gadis yang bersanding dengan Boruto demi menjadi _shinobi_ kuat. Gadis ini adalah rivalnya. Serta, gadis yang mau memperhatikan Boruto setiap hari di balik kacamatanya. Gadis yang mau repot-repot menasihatinya saat Boruto bertindak ceroboh. Gadis yang rela melindungi Boruto ketika berada dalam bahaya. Gadis yang selalu menyebutnya lelaki bodoh. Gadis yang pada akhirnya akan tersenyum hanya untuk Boruto.

Makna seorang Sarada bagi Boruto terlalu banyak.

Mata biru Boruto tidak pernah berpaling untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

Bohong jika Boruto berkata tidak peduli. Nyatanya, Sarada selalu berada dalam pengawasannya. Ia akan melindunginya bahkan setelah gadis itu berhasil meraih mimpi-mimpinya.

Menjadi Hokage.

"Sarada...," panggil Boruto. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Sarada memandang, sungai. "Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa segala sesuatu mengalir seperti air. Lihatlah pada awalnya, riak sungai itu tenang, di tengah-tengah riak-riak berubah menjadi begitu kencang karena batu-batu besar yang menghalangi aliran air. Aliran sungai yang ribut dan kencang itu karena dia berasal dari tempat yang tinggi ke tempat yang rendah. Lalu jika kita menelusuri sampai akhir, kita akan menemukan sungai akan kembali tenang, bahkan terlalu tenang sampai kau tak bisa mendengar suara air ... lalu..."

"Kau itu bicara apa sih, Boruto?" Sarada menatap Boruto aneh.

"Ah, maksudku begini ... itu..."

"Kau sama sekali tak cocok menggunakan kata-kata puitis."

Boruto menggaruk lehernya. "Begitu, ya?"

" _Baka_!"

"Ah, jadi intinya begini _dattebasa_!" Boruto bangkit dan berjalan ke depan Sarada, menuruni tanjakan kecil. Ia terlihat sedang mengajari Sarada tentang pengetahuannya soal sungai. "Sungai menggambarkan kehidupan kita sendiri. Pada awal kehidupan kita sebagai bayi sama sekali tidak ada masalah, hidup kita begitu tenang. Begitu kita mulai dewasa, batu-batu kecil dan besar mulai menghadang. Masalah-masalah harus kita hadapi dan kita tidak menyerah, kita harus menghadapi. Bahkan, tidak sedikit orang yang menghindari bebatuan atau lari dari masalah. Hidup ini menjadi tidak bergairah karenanya. Lalu pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan titik yang kembali tenang. Ketika kita mencapai kejayaan dalam hidup atau meninggalkan dunia ini."

Boruto mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Sarada. Gadis itu masih diam. Tangan Boruto terangkat untuk menyeka sisa air mata Sarada lalu mengusap-usap kepala Sarada dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah seperti apa yang kau hadapi hingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini," Boruto membelai pipi Sarada penuh kelembutan, "ada kalanya kau harus menjadi lemah, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sisimu agar membuatmu lebih kuat."

"Kau tak mengerti, Boruto...," Sarada menarik napas, air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan." Alis Boruto turun, menujukan ekspresi sedih. "Kenapa tadi kau bilang benci ini dan itu ... dan perasaan menyebalkan?"

"Aku sakit hati..."

Boruto tercenung, Sarada semakin menangis.

"Siapa yang berani menyakiti hatimu? Katakan padaku!" kata Boruto tegas.

Inginnya Sarada mengumpat, Boruto benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bahwa satu-satunya di sini yang menyakiti hati Sarada justru pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kau!" tuding Sarada.

"A-aku?"

"Aku benci kau!"

"K-kenapa aku? Apa kata-kataku tadi di restoran terlalu kasar? Aku minta maaf."

Sarada menunduk. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Boruto bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf, jika itu membuatmu marah." Boruto menangkup kepala Sarada, ia sangat khawatir, Sarada tidak ingin melihatnya. "Sarada? Katakan sesuatu, tolong."

Hening.

"Jangan diam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku cemburu!" Tiba-tiba Sarada berteriak, menyentak Boruto. Matanya merah ( _sharingan_ ) bersama jatuhnya air mata. "Aku cemburu melihatmu bersama gadis-gadis. Aku marah kau bagitu ramah pada Sumire, tapi tidak padaku. Aku sedih kau berkata tidak peduli padaku ... padahal selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Boruto bungkam.

"Aku ... aku ingin mengabaikanmu, Boruto. Aku ingin tapi...," Sarada menangis sesegukan sampai air matanya melewati tangan besar Boruto yang sedang menangkup wajahnya, " ... tapi aku tidak tahu caranya untuk berhenti peduli padamu."

Boruto memperlihatkan wajah sedih.

Sarada berkata lemah, "Aku tak tahu ... Boruto."

Begitu Sarada terisak-isak, Boruto menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Ia dekap dalam kehangatan agar Sarada bisa menangis di dadanya. Agar Sarada bisa mendengar degub jantung Boruto berirama kuat saat ini. Bahwa ia berdebar-debar karena gadis itu. Gadis yang berhasil mengambil semua perhatiannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan...," Boruto mengusap-usap kepala Sarada. "Jangan pernah berhenti peduli padaku. Karena tidak ada yang salah jika kau peduli pada seseorang, yang salah adalah ketika kau mengharapkan dia melakukan hal yang sama."

"Apa arti semuanya ini, Boruto?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja melihatmu sedih, aku tersakiti. Apalagi alasanmu menangis adalah aku. Aku jadi merasa sangat tidak berguna." Boruto menarik Sarada dari pelukannya, menatap mata sembab gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau boleh mengatakan aku bodoh karena hal ini, tapi saat kau bilang cemburu tadi ... aku suka."

"Kau bilang adalah kesalahan jika aku mengharapkan hal yang sama setelah aku mempedulikanmu."

Boruto tersenyum, ia merapikan rambut Sarada dan membelai wajah gadis itu. "Dan kabar baiknya, aku juga tak tahu caranya berhenti peduli padamu."

Pipi Sarada merah. Ia malu ditatap oleh mata biru itu begitu dalam. Senja masih memerah di langit. Dan hangatnya senja kalah oleh kehangatan yang Boruto berikan. Pemuda itu punya pesona yang membuat siapa pun merasa nyaman, terutama Sarada.

"Jadi?" Boruto bertanya dengan seringai tipis. "Apa maksudmu tadi dengan kata 'cemburu'?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca perasaanku, Boruto."

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin tahu." Boruto mengusap-usap ujung mata Sarada. "Itu bukan cemburu, tapi kau cinta."

Sarada merona lagi. "L-lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Boruto menggenggam tangan Sarada, membimbingnya agar menempel di dada bidang Boruto. Sarada tercenung.

"Kau bisa rasakan ini?" tanya Boruto.

"Kau berdebar-debar?"

"Tahu artinya?"

Sarada menggeleng lemah.

Dengan cepat Boruto mengecup sudut mata Sarada yang tadi ia usap. Sarada terpejam dan merasakan darahnya berdesir saat kecupan itu mendarat.

Manis sekali.

Boruto tersenyum disertai bias-bias senja.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sarada dan itu tidak salah."

 **..o0o..**

Sepuluh meter dari tempat Boruto dan Sarada duduk sambil berpegangan tangan, Mitsuki, Sumire, Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Denki, Iwabe, Metal, Wasabi dan Namida bersorak kecil kegirangan di balik pohon. Dari awal dimulainya drama Boruto dan Sarada mereka telah menjadi penonton diam-diam.

Para gadis berpelukan. Chocho yang paling senang.

"Misi sukses!"

 **FIN**

 **A/N :** Moga suka


End file.
